


The Haunting of the Fairy Kingdom

by jupiter23



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, I suppose you could call this a Halloween fic, Light Bondage, one day I will stop fucking with the Fairy Kingdom guards, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Sequel to Stress Relief. Bog takes an opportunity to get his revenge while exploring an allegedly "haunted" castle with Marianne.





	

If there was one thing Bog could say for the Fairy Kingdom, it was that it was deceptively _vast_. True, as the king of the neighboring kingdom, he did have maps of the Fairy Kingdom in his archives for official purposes, but he was pretty sure he had never seen a map of this part of the Fairy Kingdom before. Had he not been following Marianne, he might have gotten lost within an hour.

At least _she_ seemed to know where they were going. The day before while they had been having lunch in between some diplomatic meetings, Dawn had told the two of them that she and Sunny had found this beautiful and virtually untouched duck pond in another part of the Fairy Kingdom and that Marianne and Bog just _had_ to go and see it. When Marianne had asked why, Dawn had dropped some rather unsubtle hints that it was a nice place to “be alone” and that “no one would be able to hear them.” And before either Marianne or Bog could say anything else, Dawn had given them a wide grin and flown off.  

After the series of meetings was over that day, Bog had nearly forgotten about it. Marianne, however, hadn’t. She had admitted that she was a bit curious to find out what Dawn was talking about. Then she had suggested that he go with her to see it. She knew the general area that Dawn had described, and they didn’t have anything planned for the next day. Bog always enjoyed the prospect of spending any amount of time with Marianne, so he’d agreed to go with her.

They had set out that morning, and had been flying for what felt to Bog like hours. It must be past noon by now, and it didn’t look like they were any closer to finding what Dawn had been talking about. They hadn’t even stopped for a break, and his wings were starting to tire. If Marianne’s were as well, she never said anything. She continued to fly with all the assurance of someone who knew exactly where they were going while he followed closely at her side.

Eventually, they flew into a particularly thick patch of trees. The flowers and grasses that were prevalent in the Fairy Kingdom thinned out a bit here, and the sun didn’t penetrate quite as much. Bog was about to suggest they stop for a break when a high-pitched shrieking sound caused him to stop in mid-air. Marianne stopped a few seconds after he did.

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Bog demanded, all of his senses on alert and his staff at the ready. A sound like that generally meant a bird was attacking something. But this hadn’t sounded _quite_ like any bird he’d ever heard.   

Marianne looked around, her hand on the hilt of her sword, but she didn’t look as alarmed as he felt. Then she spied something Bog couldn’t see and her hand fell away from her sword.

“Hey, it’s the ancient castle! Dawn didn’t tell me we’d be so close to it,” she said.

“What ancient castle?” Bog asked. He had never heard of the Fairy Kingdom having more than one castle.

“This way,” Marianne said, and she led them around two trees. They stopped on the other side of the second one. In front of them was a small break in the trees, where a fallen one lay partially on a crumbling boulder. By the way the tree was broken and decaying, it had been that way for quite some time.

“The Fairy Kingdom’s first castle,” Marianne explained when they had stopped. “Hundreds of years ago, it was abandoned. No one today really knows the reason why.”

“And that’s what made that Gods-awful noise?”

“Yep!” Marianne answered with a smile that was somewhere between amused and nostalgic.

Bog’s brow furrowed in confusion. “And what’s supposed to be so amusing about it?”

“Because it’s supposed to be haunted, that’s why!”

Bog shot Marianne a disbelieving stare. “You mean to tell me the Fairy Kingdom actually has a haunted castle?”

“I know, I don’t believe it either,” Marianne said. “And no one knows when the stories about it being haunted started. But thanks to that sound it makes every now and then when the wind blows, a lot of people believe it is. As far as my father is concerned, if the rumors about ghosts keep people out of it, all the better. It _is_ falling apart.”

Bog studied Marianne for a moment. Then a smile pulled at his lips. “And why do I get the feeling you have first-hand knowledge of the state of this castle?”

Marianne smiled back with a note of mischievousness. “Because Dad only ever caught me in here once. He doesn’t know about the dozens of other times I’ve been exploring here. Or all the times Dawn and Sunny came with me.”

Bog huffed out a laugh. That sounded like Marianne, alright.

“So you wanna go in?” she asked, holding out her hand.

“I don’t know, I think your father might have a point. It looks like a good gust of wind will cause the rest of it to collapse,” Bog said.

“But it’ll be a lot more interesting than some pond…” Marianne countered.

Bog grinned. “You make a very good point,” he said, laying his hand in her still-outstretched one. “Lead the way.”

 

Had Bog not known the story behind this particular boulder, he might have thought it was some simple rock formation from the outside. They’d both had to duck to get through the ground-level entry way, and as they made their way around the first floor (and Bog had come close to hitting his head several times), there were only the barest remnants that fairies had once lived in here. There were paintings on the walls in some places that were covered over with years worth of grime, and in other places, metal and crystal glinted where it had been inlaid into the walls and floor. Pieces of stone statues littered the floor in some of the corridors. Steps were missing out of some of the staircases that they had walked by. In one room that looked like it might have been a massive ballroom once, what remained of a fountain stood in the middle of the room. In some parts, weeds were starting to grow in the spaces that had broken open and were exposed to the outside. Occasionally, a breeze wafted through, creating the whistling sound he’d heard earlier.

When they moved on to the next floor, they got about halfway up the staircase before they discovered that thanks to a large crevice opening up directly under the stairs and swallowing up the rest of the steps, they were going to have to fly the rest of the way. In fact, the floor was completely gone in some parts of the next floor, and as Bog looked up, he could see patches of tree and sky above them for the next few floors.

“Don’t tell me you want to go back,” Marianne had said after she noticed him looking up for about the eighth time.

“No, I just like to watch where I’m going, is all,” Bog had answered. True, he had been involved in one collapsing castle already and didn’t wish to repeat the experience, but he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of his curiosity. Besides, Marianne seemed to enjoy coming here, and he was starting to get an idea of another way to make this place memorable for her. He just needed a couple of things…

“Oooh, look at this!” Marianne exclaimed, darting into one of the rooms they were passing. Bog followed her in to what looked like had once been a conference room. On the far side of the room, the wall had broken open just wide enough to expose the blues and purples of a crystal geode, glittering faintly in the sunlight filtering in from an opening in the ceiling above. Part of the wall had fallen away in the nearest corner, and vines from some kind of plant were creeping in. It was perfect, assuming Marianne was willing.

“It’s beautiful,” Bog commented, silently propping his staff up next to the doorway. Marianne had been too busy admiring the crystals to turn around to acknowledge that he’d spoken. Bog took advantage of her distraction by stepping over to the corner and cutting off a thin length of vine with his claws. Then he stepped up alongside her, his hands behind his back to conceal the vine.

“I wonder if we could—mmmph!” Bog had cut off her words by pulling her to his chest with one hand at her waist and kissing her full on the lips, his tongue delving into her mouth.

 She sank right into it, as she always did. Her arms looped around his shoulders and she rose up on her tip-toes to meet him. His arm around her slim frame tightened, and she shivered with pleasure in response. All too soon even for Bog, he broke the kiss, but kept his arm around Marianne.

“What was that for?” she hummed, her shimmering golden eyes sliding open.

“Well, I was remembering a certain night a couple of weeks ago,” Bog said.

“You mean the one where I tied you to your bed?”

“And blindfolded me.”

Marianne grinned. “And then we were barged in on. I’ll never forget.”

“Well, I was thinking that it was my turn.” With that, Bog pulled his other hand from behind his back to reveal the piece of vine. Then he glanced pointedly at the broken wall, then down at the vine, then back at Marianne.

Her eyes followed his and her jaw dropped slightly. “In here?”

“What’s wrong with here?”

“Well, nothing. But you were the one who was worried about this place falling down,” she pointed out.

“I was,” Bog admitted. “But it also looks like we’re less likely to be disturbed this time.”

Marianne’s smile turned equal parts lustful and playful. “In that case, I really hope no one is outside,” she said, pulling her arms from around his neck and crossing her wrists together between them. Bog smiled as he tied her wrists together. Then he gently pushed her back towards the wall, pulled her arms over her head, and tied the other end of the vine around one of the crystals. Then he pulled her sword out of its frog at her waist and laid it aside.

When he was satisfied that her arms weren’t going anywhere, he captured her lips in another heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hands began to ghost down her body. When his mouth left hers to nip and lick along her jaw and down her throat, both of her legs came up around his hips to pull him closer. He let out a soft growl when she began to grind against him.

“I don’t suppose—OH YES—that you’ll be blindfolding me as well?” Marianne asked breathlessly as he nipped at her clavicle.

“Not unless you have something I can use,” he rumbled against the base of her throat.

“Good point,” she murmured, then drew in a sharp breath as his hand slid under her tunic and cupped her right breast. Bog had no intention of shredding her clothes off, at least not here. Instead he pulled away and reached for the laces on her tunic, slowly untying them.

When he was finished, the fabric fell away, baring her heaving chest to his gaze. Her nipples were already hardened with pleasure and her skin was flushed. The sight caused his own blood to begin pooling in his groin. He decided not to spend much time merely staring, though he could spend all day doing just that. Before his hands could return to her breasts, however, he was hit with an idea. He brought his hands further up and rested the tips of his claws on her shoulders. Then he brought them down her skin in an agonizingly slow and light drag down her front, stopping at the waistband of her leggings.

He hadn’t quite expected the effect to be so instantaneous. Marianne’s keening wail echoed off the walls of the old castle as her legs tightened around him and her whole body shook, her arms pulling at the vines that bound them, her wings straining against the wall, and her eyes clenching shut.

Bog braced a hand on her hip as she came down from her orgasm. Her legs slid down from around his hips as she caught her breath. “I take it you liked that?” he said as her eyes fluttered open. He was pleased to see how much they had darkened with her pleasure.

“Understatement,” she huffed out. Bog chuckled and let her steady herself on her feet before returning his hands to her. This time, they started at her waist and he followed them down her legs to kneel between them. When his hands reached her feet, he slowly worked her boots off, tossing them aside as he pulled them off. Then his hands blazed another trail back up her legs to her waist, where they stopped at her waistband again, his claws tracing over bare skin as he went for the laces in the front of them.

Once again, he slowly unlaced her leggings and drew them off. After they joined her boots elsewhere in the room, he pulled her left leg over his shoulder, brought his lips to the inside of her knee, and began to leave sucking kisses along her inner thigh. When she began moaning in ecstasy again, he brought her right leg up over his shoulder and held her hips still with one hand. Her breath caught when his teeth scraped the inside of her thigh, and his free hand found her hot, soaking wet core.

Bog smiled against her as he gently dragged the tips of his claws over her center and Marianne’s moans morphed into cries. He decided not to waste any more time. He separated her folds with his fingertips and ran his tongue over her clit, then had to hold her hips down with both hands as she started thrusting against his mouth. Her cries turned into screams as he alternated between licking, sucking, and nipping at her. It didn’t take long before she was straining with another orgasm. Bog didn’t stop until she was shuddering with the aftershocks.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he slid her legs off of his shoulders and stood up, still holding her hip with one hand to support her weight as she continued to recover and wiping her honey off of his mouth with the back of the other.

“Oh yes,” she exhaled. “Way better… than alright…I hope…you don’t…plan on stopping…”

“Not unless you want me to,” Bog said with a lusty growl. His erection had slid free of his exoskeleton some time ago and was positively begging for him to bury it in her wet heat, but he ignored it. It wouldn’t be happening if Marianne decided she didn’t want to go on.

She speared him with eyes that were nearly black with lust. “Not a chance,” she snarled, hooking her legs back around his hips and pulling him close again. Bog’s breath caught in his throat as her center brushed against his throbbing cock.

 Before she could do that again, he caught her lips with his own, his tongue stroking hers. While she whined into his mouth at the contact, he took his erection in his hand and started teasing her entrance with it. The action caused her to whine again, and she tried to thrust her hips forward. But he still had one hand on her hip and only just managed to hold her still while he kept teasing her.

She was the one to break the kiss this time, almost banging her head against the wall with as hard as she pulled away. “Bog, please, I… I need… I _want_ …” she practically sobbed.

“Shh, I know, Tough Girl,” he murmured. As much as Bog wanted to keep teasing her, he wasn’t going to last much longer himself. Slowly, _painfully_ slowly, he sank into her until he was completely buried.  Her resulting moan was a combination of relief, pleasure, and impatience, which grew louder as he pulled out and thrust back in again. Bog started a steady rhythm from there, his wings starting to buzz when she started meeting his each and every thrust with one of her own.

Before he knew it, he was picking up the pace and had to brace one arm against the wall to keep his weight off of her as her muscles began to spasm around him, her screams ringing against the stone walls. He couldn’t take it anymore and began pumping harder and faster, his own cries rising to join hers.  Finally, she tightened around him and screamed out one more orgasm. He was only seconds behind, giving a roar as he emptied himself into her.

 

Outside, a Fairy Guard patrol was making their rounds along the far border of the Fairy Kingdom. All four of the men had been out here for a week and were due to be rotated out that evening, and all four of them were eager for it. Two of them had families at home that they couldn’t wait to get back to, and the other two had plans to find some female company until they went back on duty.

“Hey, isn’t that the old castle?” one of the men said, stopping in mid-flight. His three comrades stopped as well. Sure enough, there stood the ruins of the old castle not far from where the four of them hovered.

“Yeah, that’s it. What about it?” another one of the guards answered.

“It’s just that this is my first time actually seeing it,” the first one explained. “Is it true what the stories say, that it’s haunted?”

A third guard laughed. “Why? Are you afraid of ghosts?”

Before the first guard could make a retort, a series of long, drawn out screams emanated from the castle ruins. Whatever the first guard had been about to say died on his lips as the eyes of all four guards widened and their faces went bloodless.

“Someone tell me that was just the wind,” the fourth guard spoke up, trying to inject a confidence he clearly didn’t feel into his words. Before anyone could try to convince both him and themselves, the screams sounded again, this time followed by an animalistic roar.

Suddenly, none of the four guards were interested in investigating the structure any further. None of them could fly away from it fast enough.

 

Bog braced himself with both arms over Marianne as they both tried to regain control of their breathing. As soon as he could think straight again, he cut the vines around her wrists loose with his claws. Her arms fell limply around his shoulders and her head fell forward until her forehead met his chest. One of his arms left the wall to slide around her waist, holding her to him.

Right as his breathing finally slowed down, Marianne began giggling.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, partially out of curiosity and partially out of the fact that he was still embedded in her and her laughter wasn’t helping him at all.

“It’s just,” she said, forcing down a breath to sober up, “I was thinking that my dad would absolutely _lose his mind_ if he found out what we’d done here.”

Bog snorted in amusement. “I won’t tell him if you won’t,” he said.

“Deal,” Marianne said. Bog pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she rested her cheek lazily against his hard chest.


End file.
